


Lost and cold with him

by Mrah514



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, University, enemy's to friends to lovers, friend enemy's, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrah514/pseuds/Mrah514
Summary: Jean and Marco get lost in the forest. Marco wakes up from a weird dream with a map to something in the forest imprinted in his mind he leaves his university to investigate and jean follows him soon they are lost and Jean uses his fire magic for light and warmth and marco uses his magic to lighten the mood





	Lost and cold with him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolzkaDotz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolzkaDotz/gifts).



> I did my best I hope you like it <3


End file.
